


I got all I need when I got you and I

by MelindaGhost



Series: Thasmin Drabbles [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Cheesy, Drabble, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 15:46:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17511413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelindaGhost/pseuds/MelindaGhost
Summary: might need a bit of editing but I wanted to post it anyway





	I got all I need when I got you and I

“But, Yaz. Don't you want to get back to your family? Don't you want to go home?” The Doctor moved to stand before Yaz, looking deep into her companion's eyes.  
Yaz smiled softly. “Doctor,”, she sighed, “I do want to see my family again, but if I'm being totally honest; If I had to choose between going home and staying with you, I would always choose you.”   
The Doctor scrunched up her face in enjoyment. “Really? That's brilliant, 'cause I wasn't planning on letting you off that easily, but really I was just suggesting visiting your mum for tea. I miss tea at Yaz's house, so you wouldn't even have to leave my side for a single moment.”

**Author's Note:**

> might need a bit of editing but I wanted to post it anyway


End file.
